In recent years, access to wireless data communication has proliferated. For example, coverage of mobile telecommunication networks (e.g., 3 G, 4 G, LTE, etc.) and WiFi networks has steadily expanded. This has created an expectation, in some users, of continuous and instant wireless connectivity, and being able to access content by way of wireless data communication at all times. However, despite advances in wireless data communication, many wireless and backhaul access links are unreliable, low-rate, or high latency and many coverage gaps still exist. As a result, users may fail to obtain content data when desired.
Pre-fetching of content data has been employed to improve Quality of Experience to users in various aspects. However, pre-fetching requires predicting content that will be of interest to particular users and finding locations of that content. Various techniques have been used to prepare content interest lists for particular users including, e.g., predicting interests based on the past web clicks, and based on historical access patterns. However, when shortfalls in wireless connectivity interfere with a mobile device's ability to obtain predictions of content and/or locations of content, solutions for pre-fetching and preparing content interest lists may fail.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, devices, and methods that address at least some of the above-noted shortcomings.